The present invention generally relates to casino card games including progressive jackpots. More particularly, it relates to methods and apparatus for playing electronic and live table versions of casino card games, particularly Twenty-One and a proprietary five-card stud poker variant known as Caribbean Stud.TM. poker, including an optional progressive jackpot feature.